1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the technical and aesthetic storage, preservation, and display of perishable items.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Historically, the storage, proper preservation, and creative display of perishable and consumable items, such as beverages like wine and beer, have been limited by the technology and creativity applied to the industry. Regarding proper preservation, the maintenance of temperature as well as ambient humidity has long been known to have favorable or deleterious effects upon stored substances, including these bottled beverages. With respect to aesthetic display of consumer items such as bottled beer and wine, it is important to note that the container contours and labels containing images, colors, texture, and text that offer extraordinary human aesthetic appeal, based upon visual recognition and generation of an emotional response, are part of the culture and eventual economics that surround these industries.
Systems for proper, industry-recognized, temperature storage have, for centuries, taken advantage of the ambient earth temperatures found in caves, cellars or various other underground vaults. Various types of racks and crates have been utilized for the organization of the perishable items within the rooms that are somewhat temperature-regulated by the relatively constant ground temperature well below the exposed surface. Generally, this system is inconvenient in that it requires a trip to a space far removed from the general living space of home occupants or storage areas of purveyors in the industry such as wineries or wine stores. Additionally, bottled beverages and other items so stored are not presented in a fashion for public display for the various purposes for which that would be desirable, not the least of which is human interest and the sharing of such interest. That is, the storage system may not be accessible, viewable, or provide for the presentation of the item in an appealing manner, due to dust, cobwebs, poor stairways, insects, or inadequate lighting, or simply the inconvenience of the excursion to a separate space within the building, to name but a few.
In the current era it is most common to find vast quantities of beverages, such as wine, stored and displayed in ambient room conditions. Thus, the accessibility and view ability are often excellent. But, these conditions can, and usually do, include elevated and fluctuating temperatures, both of which are known to be detrimental to the quality of an item such as wine or beer. Some wines, for example, are known to connoisseurs as being more desirable and more economically valuable after several years of proper aging within the container. The process can be impaired to the point of spoilage if, to continue the example, the beverage is subjected to improper conditions, including elevated temperature over a period of time. Thus, most of the non-temperature-regulated shelving and racking systems, simply designed to store and display, fail in their capability to properly preserve and enhance many perishable items.
More modern refrigeration technology has allowed temperature regulation to be utilized in aboveground, ambient room-temperature applications. One current option is a refrigerator box; some having see-through fronts for visual contact with the inner contents without the need for opening the door. Though this option does solve the issue of convenience of access and the proper temperature storage of various perishable items, it offers little with respect to the aesthetic display of containers, labels or contents. The boxes have few aesthetically appealing creative characteristics from their own intrinsic appearance or sound and do little to show-off those aspects of the item that appeal to the consumer. In some ways, this approach is thought to have removed an element of “charm” that was associated with the stone walls of caves or the arched ceilings of other underground storage systems with the possible sounds of trickling water in these underground areas. Stores have indeed adopted open-faced refrigerated display cases that allow ease of visual contact with some types of perishable items such as produce and cheeses. Still, there is a general lack of aesthetic appeal to the storage system itself, leaving the marketing of the product solely to the manufacturer of that product and offering little to augment or present the product in a more titillating and aesthetic fashion.
With this “charm” and the notions of proper storage and preservation in mind, a modern approach has been taken to recreate the storage cellar by building an entire room within a larger living or commercial space that is temperature and humidity regulated to best suit the needs of the perishable item. The temperatures so desired, commonly between fifty-five and sixty degrees Fahrenheit for wines, for example, are great for the stored item but uncomfortable for most humans over any extended period. Thus, the room is generally isolated by walls from the more inhabitable areas of the human-occupied spaces. Additionally, to adequately isolate this space from the other warmer, less humidified spaces requires a significant expenditure of resources for special construction and maintenance.
Furthermore, many racking and shelving systems do not properly position corked beverage bottles. The constant contact of bottle contents with a cork closure is essential for prevention of cork shrinkage. In turn, this prevents exchange of outside air and evaporated fluid from within. It is this process that causes one type of premature breakdown of beverage quality. Secondly, the improper positioning of bottles of some beverages prevents the settling of sediments to the lower portion of the bottle where, in the case of wine bottles, a trough is designed into the bottle for the collection of such sediments.
Space utilization is another area of concern where many items are being stored. Some storage systems stack items for maximum use of space. Items in the lower portions of the system cannot be removed without the difficulty and disturbance of removing items resting upon them. Other systems use so much shelving material that the total consumption of space is, unfortunately, utilized by the shelving rather than the desired product that it was designed to store and display. Various compact systems do not provide for the visual inspection of a representative item and its label without the removal of an item from the system. This then introduces the possibility of breakage and limits the inspection of many alternative choices within a given period of time.
There has been a veritable explosion of creative designs surrounding the display and storage of bottled beverages such as wine. The remarkable creativity, however, is hampered by the inability of the designs to include ample storage capacity or the capability of proper conditions for preservation of perishable substances.
The use of fluid dynamics for the purpose of combining the capability of thermal regulation and aesthetic presentation is lacking in the prior art. A category of creative systems that utilizes the aesthetic qualities, but not the storage and display capabilities exists within the framework of waterfalls, water fountains, water sculpture, fountain furniture, etc. None of these available, that could be found, combines the creative water features with the practical notion of storage, preservation, and display of perishable items.
The most directly relevant items of manufacture in the public domain that could be found are the display cases designed to maintain the humidity of stored and displayed produce such as lettuce or carrots. These systems are generally equipped with shelving and spray nozzles for showering the shelf-displayed produce with a mist of water on some intermittent frequency. They have even incorporated sounds of nature, like thunder, to give warning to those in proximity that the impending “rains” are soon to begin. What these systems have not attained, nor in my estimation even attempted, is to utilize the practical elements and procedures in a manner that is an aesthetic feature. In other words, the water spray has a practical purpose and the structure that is associated does not utilize the movement of water across a surface for the production of natural flowing water aesthetics as is found in the above mentioned waterfalls and water fountains. Put bluntly, this prior art does not exhibit the engineered or innate capability of naturally producing the visual and audio aesthetic qualities of ambient-exposed, modified falling water in combination with its storage and display capabilities. A further shortcoming of this storage mechanism is the necessity of direct contact of the water with the stored items to accomplish the objective of humidity and/or temperature regulation. Many perishable items do not preserve well with direct contact of aqueous media. Additionally, intricate labeling and advertising means such as paper labels do not generally react favorably to direct contact with fluids. There are, apparently, no systems that allow indirect physical contact with a substantially direct thermal contact with stored items of a visibly dynamic fluid flowing in a manner that offers some aesthetic attraction. The inventor believes such a module would offer significant advantages in many cases.